


No Longer the Ghost I Used to Be

by rulerofthepotatoes



Series: What Has Become of Us, We Sinners, Saints, and Those In-between [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Roadkill, Gen, Heaven, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulerofthepotatoes/pseuds/rulerofthepotatoes
Summary: Molly McNamara, moving on.
Series: What Has Become of Us, We Sinners, Saints, and Those In-between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153601
Kudos: 3





	No Longer the Ghost I Used to Be

As a ghost, Molly's existence is an endless loop of death and horror. 

The men who save her from that existence tell her they don’t know what will happen to her if she chooses to move on. They don’t know and though it’s clear they wonder after she asks, it’s also obvious that they’ve never really thought about it before on their own either. 

In heaven, Molly’s existence is an endless peaceful day with her husband. They don't fight or argue and with time, she forgets her death; forgets the men that helped her move on and reach heaven. 

She doesn’t really remember much of living but the truly good things. Her heaven has no roads, no arguments, no ghosts, no House of the Rising Sun on repeat. Her existence is just a loop of peaceful oblivion, her life’s best moments and greatest hits. 

The part of her that wondered what happens to a person when they move on is content.


End file.
